


We want our K.O. back

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: We want our K.O. back! [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Dendy's Video Channel, Enid and Phelia cast a spell to teleport Marinuela into K.O.'s subconscious.





	1. Chapter 1

Carol was crying 

Marinuela, Raul and Phelia walked to Carol

Marinuela said "What's wrong Carol"

Carol sniffed "It's-it's my son K.O.!"

Phelia said "No Carol it was T.K.O that trapped K.O. in his subconscious and teamed up with Professer Vemonous"

Raul said "Wait he did what!?"

Marinuela said "We need a teleportation portal that will take us to K.O.'s subconscious"

But an idea popped into Phelia's head

Transition

Phelia was stirring as Enid was reading a spell book

Enid said "Let's see demon legs"

Phelia puts the demon legs in a cauldron.

Demonic screeching

Raul gulped

Enid said "lizard bone"

Phelia puts a lizard bone in a cauldron.

Raul said "Maybe it seemed safe"

Enid said "And finally ghost dandruff"

Raul's eyes widen in fear

"Okay it didn't seemed safe!?"

Raul puts ghost dandruff in a cauldron.

Enid said "When you return just say it"

Marinuela said "Jugo de Manzana"

Raul facepalmed 

Rad said "Uh-oh?"

Phelia said "That's it"

Phelia blow the sparkle dust at Marinuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinuela realized that she was in K.O.'s subconscious.

Suddenly she hears someone crying.

It was K.O.

Marinuela walked to K.O. 

"K.O. may I have a word with you"

"Marinuela! How did you get inside my subconscious!?"

"Well it's a long story but anyway T.K.O. destroy the plaza"

"He did what!?"

Marinuela gulped "Yes he teamed up with Professer Vemonous"

K.O. grabs Marinuela and pulled her.

Marinuela and K.O. said "Jugo de Manzana!"

A ghostly green mist teleported K.O. and Marinuela back.

Carol said "K.O.!" as tears streaming through her face

Carol hugged K.O.

Carol said "I was so worried about you!"

Enid and Rad hugged K.O.

"K.O. we were so worried!"


	3. Chapter 3

K.O. knocked on the door and Eliza opened it.

Eliza said "K-K.O. Ar-are you okay"

Eliza hugged K.O.

"I'm-I'm okay Mrs. Ruiz I think I'm free from my subconscious"

Marinuela said "Mrs. Ruiz I know about T.K.O......he is the one that trapped K.O."

Eliza said "He did what!?"

Marinuela said "Yes he teamed up with Shadowy Figure"

It made Eliza bubbling in rage

Mr. Gar said "You better cover your ears!"

Everyone decided to cover their ears

Eliza said "SHADOWY FIGUREEEEEEE!!!!"

Shadowy Venomous and T.K.O. walked with glass bottles.

"Yes Eliza"

But Shadowy Venomous drops the glass bottles breaking them.

T.K.O said "You-but I-i thought I trapped you"

T.K.O realized that he was fading

Shadowy Venomous said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
